Dos años después
by penny90
Summary: Estaba claro que era algo. Nunca supe si fue amor. No lo creo: Draco no era una criatura hecha para amar. DHr. 3/3
1. I

D_isclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece enteramente a J.K Rowling._

**Dos años después**

Primera Parte

Cuando tenía veintidós años me enamoré del hombre equivocado.

Y Merlín, de qué manera.

Todo acerca de él me estampó con una fuerza que antes no creía posible. Había leído incontables veces sobre la experiencia arrolladora que es la pasión, y sin embargo en mi subconsciente subsistía la idea de que algo así no podía, no debía, existir en la realidad.

Hasta el momento en que el destino quiso que lo viviese en carne propia y mi mundo giró en su eje, sacudiendo una gran parte de mis creencias: el "no podría o debería existir" fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco como la tinta plasmada en las páginas de los libros de fábulas preferidos de mi infancia.

A pesar de todo me siento afortunada.

¿Cuántas son las personas que dejan este mundo conociendo las llamas del amor apasionado? Me atrevo a responder que muy pocas y siento lástima por las que nunca llegarán siquiera a rozarlo, casi tanta como sentía por mi misma antes de conocerlo.

Quizás la palabra correcta sería reconocerlo, porque debajo de esa fachada de hielo, detrás de las facciones un tanto rígidas y los modales aprendidos con puño de hierro, se escondía un hombre de carne y hueso que era capaz de bromear sin malicia y sonreír sinceramente. El hombre que llegó a mi puerta una noche lluviosa de verano y partió una tarde cobriza de otoño un año después. El mismo que lograba casi lo imposible: que por unos instantes me olvidase de pensar y sólo me dedicara a sentir.

Y cómo sentía, Circe Bendita.

Bastaba una mirada, un roce, para que aquel abanico de sensaciones nunca antes vividas se abriera ante mí. Eran sensaciones tan placenteras que a veces resultaban agonizantes. Fue en esa época que descubrí que para conocer los secretos profundos del cuerpo humano no se necesita un médico, sino un buen amante.

¿Alguna vez sintieron prenderse fuego desde adentro hacia afuera?

Yo sí. Cuando me hacía el amor.

Creía que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Era un deseo crudo y salvaje que me poseía por completo, desde las puntas de mi cabello hasta los dedos fruncidos de mis pies, y me sacudía una y otra, y una y otra vez. En la oscuridad de mis párpados veía pequeñas estrellas que se contorsionaban y persistían aún cuando abría los ojos y descubría que él me estaba atravesando con la mirada. Junto a él, conocí la perfección: sus manos siempre encontraban el lugar justo para acariciarme en el momento justo mientras pronunciaba las palabras justas que quería escuchar. Y con esa boca de labios finos y desdeñosos que tenía, ¡las cosas que lograba hacer!

Mi nombre en sus labios tomaba un significado totalmente diferente del que solía tener. Cada sílaba era música para mis oídos. Su tono característico, arrastrado y con un tinte de arrogancia, hacía maravillas con una palabra tan común:

"_Hermione_" decía Draco Malfoy, y yo perdía completamente la cordura.

Estaba claro que era algo. Nunca supe si fue amor. No lo creo: Draco no era una criatura hecha para amar.


	2. II

**Dos años después**

Segunda Parte

El nuevo hogar del señor y señora Potter era una típica casita de estilo inglés, con sus robustas paredes de ladrillos, tejado rojo y ventanas al estilo "Bay window" blancas.

Hermione la observaba maravillada mientras empujaba la pequeña puerta de la cerca y se adentraba en el jardín delantero, una mullida planicie verde surcada por un caminito de tierra que zigzagueaba hasta la puerta, donde finalmente se paró, golpeó y esperó ser atendida.

Un delicioso y conocido aroma dulzón llegó a su olfato, y se mostró complacida al advertir en la oscuridad el enorme cantero de rosas rojas que había a su izquierda. El clima templado de la primavera había logrado que florezcan explotando toda su belleza, y sus dedos estaban a punto de acariciar sus grandes pétalos cuando un cambio en la luz que provenía de la ventana a su derecha le llamó la atención. Logró vislumbrar unas manecitas que corrían las cortinas y una mata de cabello negro antes de escuchar desde adentro una vocecita infantil que gritó:

- ¡Papáaaaaaaa, es la tía Mione!

Unos segundos después, Harry abrió la puerta llevando una sonrisa jovial dibujada en su rostro y al pequeño James en hombros.

- Hermione, pasa- dijo, haciéndose a un lado- Bienvenida a la mansión Potter.

Harry hizo una reverencia burlona y bajó a su hijo, quien apenas puso los pies en el suelo corrió hacia ella y se abrazó fuertemente a sus piernas, mientras Hermione reía y saludaba a su viejo amigo.

- ¡Tía Mione!- exclamó la pulguita de cuatro años que tenía dificultades para pronunciar el intrincado nombre correctamente- Te extrañé.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho- lo levantó en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Pero aquí estoy, y esta noche me tendrás sólo para ti.

James le contestó con una sonrisa de muela a muela, y prosiguió:

- Anoche hice volar mi plato con vegetales, Mione.

- ¿De verdad?

- Oh claro que sí – contestó la voz de Ginny, divertida, que apareció en el hall para recibirla- Parece ser que el nuestro pequeño rufián no tenía ganas de comer sano y lo siguiente que hizo fue levitar el plato hasta la pared del comedor y ¡plaf! Mamá Ginny estuvo practicando sus hechizos de limpieza un buen rato.

- ¡Qué niño tan, pero tan travieso! Me parece que esto merece un castigo- Hermione comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que el niño logró suplicarle, entre risa y risa, que parase.

Ginny esperó a que James se recuperase para intervenir:

- Vamos James, que hay que darse un baño y luego a la cama. Ya es muy tarde.

El susodicho comenzó a protestar, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros hasta que Hermione le aseguró que luego iría a leerle una historia antes de dormir. Entonces se perdió escaleras arriba (no sin antes un poco de resistencia) acompañado por Ginny que, ya acostumbrada a los berrinches, tomó la situación con naturaleza.

Una vez que Harry y Hermione quedaron solos, él tomó su abrigo y la condujo a la sala de estar.

- Es maravilloso. Cada día nos sorprende con algo nuevo, Hermione. Todavía no logro acostumbrarme a la cantidad de magia que tiene acumulada.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Después de todo, con semejantes padres… sería raro que todavía no haya demostrado nada.

- Pero es que es increíble, me cuesta creerlo.

- Es que es un niño increíble, Harry- lo miró a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa genuina, a la que él le respondió con otra y los ojos brillándole de puro orgullo paternal. Definitivamente era un hombre feliz.

- Lo sé, lo sé…

Hubo un momento de silencio, el crepitar del abundante fuego en la chimenea el único sonido en la habitación, hasta que Harry se levantó y acercó a una vitrina ubicada en una esquina.

- Vino, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a su invitada.

- ¿Perdón?- ensimismada, desvió la vista del fuego y la posó en él lentamente. A veces pasaba varios largos minutos en ese estado- Ah, sí. Vino está bien.

- Me alegro que hayas llegado sin inconvenientes, ya sabes, hasta que podamos unir las chimeneas a la red flú me temo que va a pasar un buen rato. Lewis me había prometido que lo iban a solucionar para el principio de la semana entrante, tienen no se cuantas personas en la lista de espera. ¿Lo puedes creer? Estamos hablando de magos, y no saben lidiar con unos cuantos papeles… Maldita burocracia.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Es que todo el mundo, sean magos o muggles, odia el papeleo- le explicó con el mismo tono que utilizaría para decirle a un niño que el cielo no es celeste de verdad, sino que ese color es producto de la interacción de la luz solar con la atmósfera- Pero no te preocupes, el lunes veré que puedo hacer. Irving me debe una, así que seguramente hable con él…- Al proseguir, su voz sonó un poco estrangulada - Por cierto, ¿quiénes vienen esta noche? Sé de Ron porque me lo crucé hoy a la mañana en el Ministerio, pero…

- Los de siempre, ya sabes. Ron y Luna, Neville y Hannah y…

- Lo siento, Harry – interrumpió Ginny asomándose por la puerta- pero James te reclama, Hermione.

* * *

El niño sí que tenía energía de sobra, pensó Hermione una media hora después. Ya iba por la mitad del segundo cuento, todavía sin rastros aparentes de cansancio en el tierno rostro de James, y parecía que iba a resistir un buen rato más. Continuó leyendo en voz cada vez más baja hasta que se percató, no sin un poco de alivio, que su ahijado se había quedado profundamente dormido. La garganta le estaba comenzando a doler. Cerró el libro y con cuidado de no producir algún ruido que llegase a despertarlo, lo arropó, besó en la frente y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Ya desde el rellano de las escaleras había escuchado el sonido apagado de varias voces en lo que supuso sería el comedor. Y poco antes de cruzar el umbral de tal habitación, el mareo que había comenzado a sentir se tornó intolerable: la voz que se había destacado de inmediato entre las restantes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber reconocido arrastraba las palabras y emanaba petulancia a borbotones. Como en un sueño –o pesadilla-, se detuvo en el lugar que se encontraba, de pronto incapaz de mover un sólo músculo; sus piernas parecían no responder al igual que sus ojos, fijos en la coronilla rubia, que no querían, no podían abandonar.

Después de dos años era la primera vez que la vida –o Harry, al caso- la hacía chocarse con Draco Malfoy, su equivalente tanto personal como emocional a la gran crisis de Wall Street.

Le pareció oír su nombre, a lo lejos, remotamente. Con algún esfuerzo logró despegar la vista del rubio, sólo para caer en la cuenta que era Harry quien la llamaba, mas no comprendía; como si estuviese hablando debajo del agua, sus palabras le llegaban turbias y distorsionadas. Un pitido agudo le estaba perforando los tímpanos.

- Ya… Ya vuelvo- logró murmurar con voz quebrada, antes de tambalearse al girar y dirigirse al baño con paso tan apresurado como torpe.

Un portazo y sentarse sobre el inodoro, hecha un manojo de nervios. Los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cara enterrada en las manos. Preguntarse: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto después de tanto tiempo…?

…Dos años?

- Merlín- suspiró, concentrándose en inhalar y exhalar correctamente, una y otra vez hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Su andar recuperó algo de estabilidad al acercarse al lavabo, donde se mojó la cara para eliminar la fina capa de sudor frío que se había formado, y se acomodó frente al espejo algunos bucles rebeldes tan sólo por costumbre, ya que poco le importaba su aspecto en tal momento.

Finalmente volvió con los demás invitados, una sola pregunta rondando en su mente: cómo iba a hacer, Dios Mio, cómo diablos iba a hacer para sobrellevarlo.

* * *

- ¡Gorgonas galopantes, Hermione, estás tan blanca como Peeves…! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Seamus Finnigan aplastaba a Ron en cuanto a la cuestión de tacto; simplemente, a veces, parecía que le escaseaba bastante. Sin embargo, Hermione se las supo arreglar:

- Sí, Seamus- esbozó una breve sonrisa que pretendía reforzar su respuesta, pero que sólo logró contradecirla-, nada más estoy cansada. Ha sido un largo día.

- ¿No estarás embarazada querida?- se sumó Parvati Patil con una risita tonta. Seamus, comparado con la joven de origen hindú, podía ser fácilmente confundido por un miembro del servicio diplomático británico.

Hermione la miró, sintiendo como el color iba retornando a sus pálidas mejillas, y automáticamente sus ojos se desviaron hacia Malfoy, quien sentado al lado de la morocha, también le devolvía la mirada fijamente.

Aturdida, tuvo que mirar hacia otra parte.

Por suerte, existían los amigos como Harry que con voz muy serena intervino justo antes de que el silencio se volviese demasiado incómodo.

- Vino- dijo, levantando la botella- ¿Quién quiere?- Al parecer, servir tragos era lo único que se dedicaba a hacer últimamente. Además de encarcelar a mortífagos, por supuesto.

Varios aceptaron y la plática estalló nuevamente, dejando olvidada –tanto con o sin intención- la pregunta no respondida. Hermione suspiró de puro alivio, para luego recordarse que iba a ser una larga velada y que con toda seguridad lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

Había pensado que las cosas serían incómodas, quizás hasta sofocantes, pero nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que resultarían así, tal como estaban sucediendo. Simplemente, Draco la ignoraba por completo. Desde el primer plato hasta ese momento, el famoso momento del famoso postre mousse made in Ginny (que como era de esperarse estaba exquisito, era sólo el nudo en el estómago que le impedía ingerir cualquier tipo de sustancia), habían cruzado no más de cinco palabras, entre las que se encontraban las típicas "¿Podrías alcanzarme el agua, por favor" y "Gracias". Está bien, habían sido más de cinco, pero ese no era el punto. El tema era que la estaba tratando como una completa extraña, alguien en quien no tenía el más mínimo interés, sea tanto positivo como negativo. Le daba igual, ella le era completamente indiferente. Ni una mirada. Nada. No sabía que había esperado de toda la situación, sólo estaba conciente que _eso_ no era. Tal vez un poco más de trato, después de todo lo que habían pasado… cortesía acaso. O no, al contrario, podría haberse demostrado irritado de encontrarse en tal posición. Lo habría entendido, después de todo siempre había algo que le desagradaba. Pero no, aquél Draco Malfoy que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, sentado con la misma rectitud que un maldito árbol mientras saboreaba con elegancia el postre y escuchaba atentamente a Parvati con su incesante parloteo sobre algún tema que seguramente no le interesaría (apostaría un riñón a ello), hacía lo contrario. No obstante, a veces, él era todo lo que ella creía que no era. Sí señor, eso resumía a la perfección la persona de Draco Malfoy.

Quería llorar. Fuerte…y sola.

Así que de pronto, anunció su partida alegando alguna excusa sin sentido y rápidamente se despidió de todos por igual -no estaba de humor ni siquiera para aparentar algo de simpatía-; Harry la acompañó hasta la puerta dónde se despidieron con un abrazo que duró más de lo que esperaba:

- Cuídate ¿Quieres?- dijo él con un tono tan compasivo que casi le hace saltar las lágrimas firmemente retenidas.

- Tú también- respondió ella, sonriendo tristemente- Y dale un gran abrazo a James de mi parte.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Hermione ya se había alejado unos metros de la casa cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Se detuvo y enfrentó a Harry que no se había movido de su lugar en la puerta.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó, algo extrañada.

- Saluda a Martyn de mi parte- se pasó la mano por el cabello, un tick que tenía cuando estaba nervioso, y agregó- Cuando vuelva de París, digo.

Por un segundo creyó que le iba a preguntar algo sobre Malfoy. Luego recordó que con su amigo, una mirada valía más que mil palabras. La conocía demasiado bien y era una persona intuitiva, por lo tanto, ya acertadamente supondría lo que le había sucedido esa noche.

Por supuesto, no te preocupes- le aseguró, siguiendo su paso.

Harry continuó observándola mientras avanzaba por el caminito zigzagueante hasta llegar al punto lo suficientemente lejos como para poder Aparecerse.

Acto seguido, volvió a sus invitados, rumiando sobre todo lo acontecido. La voz soñadora de Luna lo recibió, aparentemente estaban hablando de la desertora:

- …como los Liuyas, unas criaturas que te quitan la energía poco a poco. Son provenientes de Perú, pero…

La risotada incrédula de Parvati la interrumpió.

- Querida, por favor- exclamó, la burla asomándose en sus ojos oscuros- Sabemos muy bien porqué se encuentra así…-hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a su discurso- ¡Es _tan_ obvio! Hace dos meses su prometido se fue a Francia ¡y todavía no sabe cuando va a regresar! Pobrecilla… ¡es que lo extraña tanto!

Con el correr de los años, Harry había aprendido dos cosas sobre la filosofía de vida de Parvati: primero y principal, TODOS los problemas de las mujeres giraban alrededor de los hombres; y segundo, pero por eso no menos importante, a pesar de tal suposición, eran un bien necesario e indispensable por lo cual nunca se encontraba sin compañía masculina. Evidencia empírica número uno: el miércoles anterior había terminado una breve e insignificante relación con un desgraciado sanador de San Mungo (palabras textuales de Parvati según Ginny; a él no le interesaban semejantes temas, no señor), y si se prestaba la suficiente atención, uno podría notar que disimulada pero certeramente estaba tratando de avanzar con Malfoy. Estaban a viernes. El constante batir de pestañas y las risitas daban prueba de ello. Se sorprendía que el rubio no hubiese tratado de zafar de sus garras, simplemente, no le había prestado demasiada atención, simulando oírla cuando en realidad estaba pendiente de Hermione. Las miradas de soslayo cuando ella hablaba con Seamus o rodaba los ojos con Ron o sonreía con Ginny lo decían todo. Él lo notaba, después de todo siempre le habían dicho que era una persona perceptiva. No por nada había llegado a sub-jefe de auror a sus 25 años. A diferencia de Luna, que hacía unas noches había detonado media cocina cuando trataba de cocinar la cena. Merlín protegiese a Ron.

Harry intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su esposa en cuanto Parvati terminó de chacharear sobre la relación Hermione-Martyn: ambos habían notado que Malfoy sujetaba con tanta fuerza su tenedor que amenazaba con romperlo, sus nudillos estaban blancos. Y la expresión de su cara, con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y los ojos de pronto oscuros, revelaba su verdadero estado emocional.

Sin lugar a dudas, las aguas no estaban tan calmas debajo de la superficie.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, un poco antes de lo pensado pero, como ya lo había dicho, soy muy ansiosa. Desde ya muchas gracias a **Vlakat, ZarethMalfoy, luna-maga y M****oshina** por sus reviews!! Uds fueron las que me incentivaron a terminar y subir esta parte.  
_

_Con respecto al contenido, es para ver un poco en qué condiciones se encuentra la vida de Hermione al momento de reencontrarse con Draco, aunque en el próximo se viene el verdadero reencuentro que todas estamos esperando ;) jaja Te__ngo que admitir que me divertí bastante escribiendo sobre Parvati aunque aquí sea una bruja chusma... En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_Ya saben, con un review me harían feliz :)_

_Nos vemos en la próxima!!  
_


	3. III

**Dos años después**

Tercera Parte

Como una espesa cobertura de azúcar, la nieve revestía por completo a Londres muggle; desde los edificios pintorescos hasta los transeúntes apresurados, Hermione lo observaba todo a través del gran ventanal contiguo a la mesa que ocupaba en un encantador café. Aquella tarde gris de diciembre se sentía más melancólica de lo usual, el mundo continuando su camino mientras ella revolvía distraídamente su café negro, el libro abierto de pronto olvidado sobre la superficie de madera.

Un trago fue suficiente para caer en la cuenta de que se había olvidado el azúcar, y en el momento en que levantó la mirada del sobrecito en sus manos y la posó en la calle por un segundo, lo vio.

Era el mismo cabello rubio platinado pero en otra persona totalmente distinta. Una niña pequeña, para ser exactos, que caminaba de la mano junto a la que supuso sería su madre. Sonrisas dulces y juguetonas adornaban ambas caras, mientras la pequeña tironeaba del brazo de la mujer y esta le dedicaba una mirada conmovedora, de esas que sólo pueden hacer las madres devotas por sus hijas.

- Dios santo- murmuró alejando rápidamente la vista de esa imagen enternecedora, de repente algo turbada- Estoy volviéndome paranoica- agregó antes de volver a llevar la taza a sus labios.

Siguió contemplando distraídamente las figuras humanas transitar por la vereda, sumida en sus pensamientos. Poco después, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que frente a sus ojos sólo había una superficie empañada y ya nada se podía ver del exterior, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado sumergida en el mar eterno de sus recuerdos. Qué importaba, se dijo, si tan sólo eran eso: recuerdos.

Hermione suspiró, decidida a hundir nuevamente sus narices en el libro olvidado. Por lo menos no era una estúpida pérdida de tiempo, tal como revivir en su mente una y otra vez situaciones que nunca volverían a ser.

* * *

Abrir la puerta en semejantes condiciones se podría considerar todo un arte. Requería de una persona excepcionalmente calificada, alguien quien tuviese el estado psíquico necesario para encontrar las llaves en las recónditas profundidades del bolso sin desesperar, alguien quien pudiese sostener con el mismo balance de un equilibrista el gran pilón de libros en el brazo contrario, alguien quien poseyese las mandíbulas lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener con los dientes la taza de papel de café, todo esto al mismo tiempo. Ese alguien era Hermione, experta en el tema gracias a las incontables veces que se había encontrado en esa misma situación, algunas veces reemplazando los libros por… más libros.

Aún así, siempre lograba darse paso su acogedor apartamento ubicado en Londres Muggle.

Luego de una suave patada para cerrar la puerta, avanzó hasta la mesita más cercana donde depositó las llaves, taza y guantes. A continuación, se dirigió al perchero, en el camino dejando los libros apoyados en la gran biblioteca que se expandía a lo largo de toda una pared entera. Una vez más libre, ya sin abrigo ni bufanda, atravesó el living, al pasar sonriéndoles a sus padres quienes la saludaban entusiasmados desde una de las tantas fotografías mágicas sobre la repisa de la chimenea, encaminándose por un pasillo hasta su dormitorio, donde comenzó la larga tarea de desvestirse; tantas eran las capas de ropa que llevaba encima gracias al crudo invierno inglés.

- ¡Crookshanks!- exclamó, y el maullido no se hizo esperar. El inteligente gato color canela apareció poco después y luego de saltar sobre la cama, esperó pacientemente a que su dueña terminase de descalzarse para recibir su dosis diaria de mimos. En realidad se trataba del hijo del original Crookshanks, pero tal era el parecido que a veces Hermione dudaba seriamente si no sería el mismo de siempre- Aquí estás cariño, ven que voy a…- se interrumpió, una voz conocida proviniendo del living- Espera aquí pulgoso, creo que es… Ron- agregó luego de agudizar el oído. Ante las dudas y siempre precavida, tomó la varita del bolsillo posterior de sus pantalones y caminó fuera de la habitación, las plantas de sus pies silenciosas sobre el macizo suelo de madera.

- ¡Hermioneeeeeeeee!- canturreaba la cabeza de Ronald Weasley entre las intensas llamas del hogar- ¿Estás ahí?

La susodicha rodó los ojos al notar que el pelirrojo estaba masticando algo con la boca abierta mientras intentaba sin éxito asomarse fuera del campo permitido para abarcar un mayor grado de visión periférica. _Tan Ron_.

- Sabes- dijo al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en la mullida poltrona cerca del fuego- podrías probar eso cuántas veces se te plazca y siempre verías lo mismo.

- Incorrecto, sabelotodo Granger- la sonrisita de suficiencia plasmada en el rostro pecoso demostraba la satisfacción que sentía al corregirla- A veces aparece la bola de pelos que tienes como gato.

Hermione bufó, cruzando las piernas distraídamente.

- A veces tu ingenio me sorprende, mi querido Watson.

Por un segundo Ron no se movió, desconcertado ante la mención del personaje muggle que desconocía, pero seguro que debería sentirse ofendido por alguna razón que no captaba. No obstante, levantó un hombro en señal de "da lo mismo" y habló:

- Sea como sea, escucha, mamá dice si quieres pasar a cenar esta noche. También vienen Harry y Ginny y creo que va a cocinar ese pollo asado que tanto te gusta. ¿Qué me dices? Están estos sándwiches con atún….- precisamente eso era lo que su amigo estaba comiendo ávidamente. No pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al ver que se llevaba uno entero a la boca y que continuó parloteando como si nada, migas saltando por doquier- Mmmhh, ¡Maldición, están buenísimos !

- Me imagino, si estás atragantándote como si se tratase de la Última Cena…

De pronto, una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación. La cabeza de la matrona Weasley se hizo un lugar junto a su hijo, apretujándolo con su formidable físico a un costado.

- ¡Mamá, me estás lastimando!

- Déjame un lugar, Ronald, hazte a un lado que quiero ver bien a Hermione- le espetó, ignorando los quejidos con una mano que se sacudía- ¡Hermione, querida, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- Hola, Molly- saludó ella con una sonrisa- Me alegro que estés bien.

- Sísi querida, en cambio, ¡la que está demasiado delgada aquí eres tú! ¿Te estás alimentando bien? Muéstrame esos bracitos que tienes ¡Por Merlín, tienes que venir urgentemente a desayunar, almorzar y cenar en casa! Circe juraría que en una semana te tengo tan saludable como a Angelina...

- Mamá- Ron intervino con tono cansado- Primero, Angelina está embarazada de ocho meses, _aunque parece de dieciocho_...- murmuró- y segundo, ¡estábamos en medio de una conversación!

- Shhhh- lo acalló Molly, restándole importancia- ¿Vas a venir esta noche querida?

Hermione largó una risita. Era imposible abstenerse ante tales escenas tan características de la Madriguera- y que nunca escaseaban.

- Muchas gracias, Molly, pero esta noche regresa Martyn así que preferiría quedarme para esperarlo.

El rostro pasmado de Molly le indicó que se había olvidado por completo de su prometido. No le sorprendía. A veces ella también creía olvidarlo, aún cuando estaban en el mismo lugar. Debería afectarle, mas sabiendo que él era la persona con la que dentro de unos pocos meses compartiría el resto de su vida, pero le daba lo mismo. Simplemente le daba lo mismo. Qué demonios le sucedíase cuestionaba, y la respuesta…_la respuesta._ Su conciencia se mecía como barco a la deriva: en algunos momentos le frustraba no saberla; en la mayoría se alegraba. No estaba segura si siquiera deseaba obtenerla, las consecuencias la asustaban hasta la médula.

- Ah, por supuesto Hermione. Igualmente los esperamos el próximo fin de semana. Cuídate y mándale mi cariño a Martyn. Adiós- se despidió, de pronto apresurada.

- Por supuesto, nos vemos la semana que viene. Gracias Molly, te quiero.

- Yo también querida- y desapareció de la vista. Ron suspiró, Hermione ignoraba si era porque estaba aliviado de haberse librado de su madre o porque eran sus pulmones los aliviados, que habían recuperado su capacidad completa de trabajo.

- Merlín, un día de estos voy a perder la cordura Hermione. Lo juro.

- Vamos Ron, no es tan terrible.

- Si cada vez que… ¡Ahí vooooooooooooy!- vociferó a todo pulmón cuando escuchó que lo llamaban insistentemente desde la sala de estar de la Madriguera. Era imposible no sobresaltarse, y Hermione tuvo que esperar varios segundos para que su corazón dejase de latir como si hubiese corrido (y ganado) una maratón- Lo siento, Hermione…_loco, loco me van a volver_…Luego hablamos.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestarle, Ron cortó la comunicación, sus últimas líneas una serie interminable de palabrotas que masculló entre dientes.

Eran las seis cuarenta y nueve. Lo que significaba que tenía el tiempo necesario para terminar su café tranquilamente, tomar una ducha rápida y adelantar un poco de los nuevos libros antes de que Martyn se apareciese, alrededor de las nueve. Lo más probable era que se quedase a dormir, después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Hacía casi un año Martyn se había ido a Francia, y desde ese momento podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos las veces que se habían visto (y creía que le sobraban). De vez en cuando, él lograba escaparse de sus obligaciones como vicecónsul del Ministerio de la Magia y se quedaba con ella por un fin de semana, a veces unos días más. No le molestaba. Ya desde el comienzo de su relación las cosas habían sido así; estaba acostumbrada. Hermione trataba de no pensar en por qué no lo extrañaba ni lo necesitaba con urgencia, en por qué se sólo se conformaba con momentos escasos, en por qué había accedido a comprometerse con él cuando no estaba completamente segura. Sí, lo quería y era un buen hombre. Pero la principal razón oculta y la más importante era que él la hacía sentir profundamente querida: la amaba. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, de hecho, _sabía_ que estaba siendo egoísta. Sin embargo, creía que por algún jodido mecanismo de energía o lo que sea, algo así como el karma, ella tenía todo el derecho de ser como se le antojase; en un pasado no tan lejano había amado con exceso a hombre y éste, a cambio, la había dejado con las manos vacías.

Con las manos vacías o un puñado de cicatrices invisibles que la habían marcado de por vida, cuestión de puntos de vista.

* * *

Hermione se despertó desconcertada a las doce, un golpeteo agudo y constante taladrándole los oídos. Se levantó de la poltrona donde se había quedado dormida y descubrió al causante de semejante alboroto, un búho imperial posado sobre el alféizar de la ventana que demandaba su atención a picotazos sobre el vidrio. Notó que llevaba un sobre atado en una pata y no perdiendo el tiempo, se agazapó para dejar al pájaro libre. Con un dulce en su pico, el animal tomó vuelo nuevamente mientras ella, de espaldas a la ventana con la luz anaranjada de la calle iluminándole la carta, leía las escuetas líneas de Martyn.

Un asunto de mayor importancia lo había retenido a último momento, y no le era posible regresar a Londres por ese fin de semana. Se disculpaba y decía que la extrañaba y que la iba a recompensar y _blah blah blah_.

Hermione suspiró audiblemente, un sentimiento parecido a la resignación asentándose con pesar en su abdomen. Estrujó el papel en su puño y lo arrojó al suelo con un gesto que podría aparentar ser violento, pero que sólo buscaba descargar toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

- Café- musitó, y se había volteado para ir a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó, demasiado estridente de acorde a su condición de recién levantada.

Eran las doce y siete en la madrugada de un Viernes. ¿Quién demonios sería? Hermione se acercó lentamente a la puerta, ahora sacudida por los golpes rítmicos que recibía, tomando su varita en el camino y empuñándola tenazmente frente a ella cuando la abrió de un tirón.

Y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados, inertes de sorpresa: Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, erguido en la totalidad de su metro ochenta y algo de estatura, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca analizando su rostro desde las alturas. Hermione tragó en seco y dio un paso para atrás.

- ¿No vas a saludarme?¿Así es cómo recibes a un viejo amigo?- dijo él, avanzando sobre el espacio cedido por ella y apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta abierta.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué has…?- su voz sonaba débil, sus piernas se sentían débiles también.

- Estaba dando un paseo por la zona- sus palabras sonaron rasposas y las pronunció atropelladamente-, bueno, en verdad por el bar de la zona y me dije: "Hey, por qué no visito a Granger, seguro que se alegrará de verme" Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, así que hasta la vista.

_Estaba borracho, no equivocado por Merlín_. Hermione lo observó por unos segundos tambalearse a lo largo del pasillo, demasiado atónita como para reaccionar. Finalmente, antes de que desapareciese por el recodo que llevaba a las escaleras, lo alcanzó y arrastrándolo consigo ambos volvieron a su departamento.

Era demasiado doloroso tenerlo tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, recostándose sobre ella para poder caminar, su brazo sobre sus hombros, su rostro enterrado en sus cabellos. Hermione lo sintió aspirar varias veces, antes de escuchar su voz apagada sobre su cuero cabelludo:

- Merlín Granger, siempre me gustó como olías.

Intentó depositarlo sobre el sofá pero el cayó con la inercia de una gran bolsa de patatas y recostó su cabeza sobre el cabezal, cerrando sus párpados firmemente.

- Espérame aquí, voy por una poción desintoxicante.

Por respuesta Draco emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Draco. _Draco_- abrió los ojos y vio que Hermione le alcanzaba una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido verdoso- bebe esto, te va a hacer bien.

Hermione contempló como el rubio abría la botellita y se la bebía de un trago, descartándola luego a un costado. Con un quejido, hundió el rostro entre sus manos y esperó tranquilamente a que la poción hiciera efecto. El único deseo de la castaña era que él no hubiese notado sus manos temblorosas cuando le había acercado la poción.

Se hizo un momento de incómodo silencio, Hermione meditando sobre qué diablos diría cuando Draco Malfoy resurgiera de su borrachera. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que aquella figura acurrucada en su sofá, aquella figura _casi_ patética, no era él mismo; el cansancio reflejado en su postura, la debilidad en su voz eran prueba suficiente. A pesar de que en muchos aspectos él seguía siendo un completo extraño, Hermione estaba consciente de que habían sido, eran y serían pocas las personas en este mundo a las que Draco Malfoy les mostraría lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser. Saber que ella estaba dentro del reducido grupo la llenaba de algo semejante a la alegría. Había confianza.

_Ahí_. Draco levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, y ella supo que había vuelto. Quizás el asomo de esa sonrisa torcida que siempre llevaba lo delataba. Quizás ese brillo característico en sus ojos lo denunciaba. Quizás, después de todo… sí lo conocía demasiado.

- Sigues siendo la misma altruista de siempre, Granger- hasta su tono había vuelto a la normalidad- Me extraña que no estés de voluntaria en África ayudando niños.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciese, Malfoy? ¿Dejarte rodar escaleras abajo? Porque si eso era lo que deseabas, me hubieras avisado y me ahorraba la molestia- era mucho más fácil estar a la defensiva, tratando de ocultar el cúmulo de emociones que burbujeaban en su interior y estaban a punto de estallar.

Draco arqueó una ceja ante el cambio de tono.

- Todavía no tengo tendencias suicidas, Granger. Así que gracias, pero eso no era lo que deseaba- se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Y qué querías?- quiso espetarle, en cambio sus palabras sonaron frágiles ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

- No lo sé, Hermione- susurró él, su aliento cálido acariciándole el rostro- esperaba que tú pudieras darme algunas respuestas.

- ¿Y…yo?- si estiraba su cuello unos centímetros más podría llegar a su boca. Como leyéndole la mente él se agachó un poco más; la nariz respingona de ella ahora rozaba su mandíbula.

- Sí. _Tú_-agregó él, sonriéndose con suficiencia, para seguidamente acortar la brecha que los separaba y reclamar su boca salvajemente.

Y _oh Dios la ampare_, porque era lo mejor que le estaba sucediendo desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, la boca caliente y demandante de Draco sobre la suya, sus dedos largos enredándose en sus bucles, el gemido profundo que escapó sus labios cuando ella le permitió profundizar el beso.

Y luego tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y ella reaccionó presionándose contra su cuerpo duro y arrojando sus brazos a su cuello, jalando la tela de su camisa, y todo llevaba un ritmo frenético, sin respiros, sin reparos, _sin vuelta atrás_.

Y deambularon unos cuantos pasos con destino incierto, tambaleándose a lo largo del living, ciegamente, porque por nada en el universo se separarían, esto era el paraíso y _oh, Draco. _Su espalda finalmente chocó contra alguna pared y tuvo que envolverle la cadera con sus piernas – sintió la presión en sus pantalones anticipándole lo que él quería y ella no le negaría-, porque él estaba atacando su mandíbula, lóbulo, cuello y continuaba bajando, conquistando cada fragmento de piel al aire –mordiendo, besando, lamiendo.

Y pronto la urgencia se hizo mutua, ella tratando de desvestir a los dos, pero demasiada ropa y las manos temblorosas y él que logró quitar algunas prendas luego de forcejear y sus manos grandes y ansiosas estaban por sobre toda ella, y ella, que lloraba del placer, que su corazón latía violentamente, parecía salirse de sus costillas, pero no le importaba porque Draco estaba allí, _a punto_, y era una necesidad vital.

Y entonces sucedió. Y entonces ella se abandonó por completo y dejó de pensar…

…hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco dormía pacíficamente, su rostro anidado entre sus pechos y sus piernas enredadas entre las suyas sobre la cama, y Hermione contemplaba a través de la ventana los copos de nieve caer.

Y pensaba.

Estaba claro que seguía siendo algo. Tal vez nunca lo había comprendido, tal vez lo tenía todo al revés. Ella misma lo había dicho alguna vez: a veces él era todo lo que ella creía que no era.

Tal vez…_tal vez_.

* * *

_Bueno, ahí esta. Finalmente. No sé que pensarán de todo esto, sólo espero que les guste, y obviamente si tienen alguna crítica también la tomaré con gusto. Quería agradecerle a **Vlakat, luna-maga, ZarethMalfoy, Sve, Moshina y kikio Shacklebolt** por sus reviews, que luego responderé como corresponde, eliminando todo tipo de dudas._

_Lo que me gustaría aclarar porque pensaba hacerlo y se me pasó hasta que Moshina me recordó, es que la escena de la cena está inspirada en hechos reales. Obvio que no exactamente lo mismo jaja, pero pasé por una situación bastante parecida, así que todo el fic comenzó a tomar forma a partir de este episodio en particular. Por eso que pueda resultar medio raro, y es más, ahora lo entiendo, pero no se me cruzó por la mente porque simplemente la historia tiene sus raíces ahí._

_Espero que todo quede un poco más claro ahora, igualmente, ya saben, ante cualquier duda... (en este caso no consulten a su médico, sino dejen un review o mensaje jaja) _

_Ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima!!  
_


End file.
